The Shocky Horror Treatment Show (Revival)
by NationGentaObrienn
Summary: Hey, all! NationGentaObrien, here! It's been four years since I've updated this fic, and I think it's time I freshened it up a bit. So, here goes nothing and I hope you all enjoy it! Summary: Columbia's concerned about her love life with Frankie. She decides to take the risk of taking everyone to Denton Vale. How does this go? To read the original, go to NationGentaObrien.


**(Hello, all! It has been nearly five years since I've updated Shocky Horror Treatment Show. I had a bit of a fall out with the Rocky/Shocky fandom, but now I'm determined to finish this fic if it's the last thing I do. But I'm changing it up slightly because my writing was just awful back then. So, here's chapter one once again. Hope you all enjoy!)**

A shrill shriek woke up the entire Furter household. In one particular bedroom, a mop of bright red hair began to rustle about from under the tattered covers.

"Bloody hell, it's our day off…"

Another figure, one with a large hunch, began to groan. He turned to the side to face his sister. His thin, blonde locks were tangled and his gray-blue eyes had dark bags under them.

"What did you expect, Magenta?" he mumbled before laying his head back down onto the old pillow.

The room the siblings resided in was in terrible condition. The very top tower always had broken windows that let cold breezes in during the long, chilly days of October. The blankets provided to them were ragged and paper thin, and the pillows were so worn that feathers fell from them when they slept. The mattress always felt as if they were lying on a large, uncomfortable boulder. And the floor… Oh the floor. They could fall through them at any minute and they constantly creaked when anyone about the house moved around. Riff Raff and Magenta already had enough trouble sleeping as it was after their long work hours. And now this awful noise coming from downstairs wasn't helping whatsoever.

"Riff, ve _need_ sleep."

"Perhaps if we ignore it, it'll go away."

Magenta nodded slightly and pulled the blankets tighter around her body. A few minutes went by, and all they could hear was silence. As the two began to drift off once again, another loud cry could be heard along with a stomping noise coming from the stairs. Magenta growled before gripping her pillow over her head.

"Arghh, vhat's ze point!" She threw back the blankets and stood up from their bed. She began to get dressed in her black maid dress she wore everyday to work, pulling her hair back with a piece of string she found on the floor. Riff lifted his head slightly.

"Come back to bed, Genta."

"I can't! Ve aren't going to get any rest vith zat commotion!"

"Genta, please…"

Just as Magenta was going to open her mouth once again, the footsteps began to grow louder. She sighed as she went to the vanity mirror, beginning to put on her makeup for the day.

"Who's coming up here?" Riff asked with a raised brow.

"Just vait… Zree… Two… Vone…"

In an instant, Columbia bursted through the door. Her bright pink hair hadn't been brushed yet, but her fresh mascara was streaming down her cheeks as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mags, I hate him!" she sobbed as she flopped down onto the bed. Riff made a disgusted look as she laid down next to him. He sat up and let Columbia curl up in a ball.

"Vhat did Frank do zis time?" Magenta asked in a monotone voice.

"That pig! This mornin', I was headin' up ta his room ta give him some cuddles, and as I got ta his door, I could her him moanin'. And I peek in to find him watchin' those old videos of Janet!"

Magenta and Riff shivered at the same time. As much as they hated tolerating Columbia, they did sympathize with her frustration of their master.

"Col, vhy don't you just leave him already? He alvways does zis to you."

"Oh, is that so?" a voice boomed.

The three had been so invested in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed Frank standing in the doorway. He had on his pink silk robe that came to the tops of his knees, his curlers still in his hair. One of his drawn on eyebrows rose as he studied them.

"And you're going to trust a woman who fucks her brother for advice?"

"OI!" the siblings shouted in unison.

"Quiet, you two. Unless if you both think mopping this early in the morning would be a fun way to spend your day off."

They went silent when they heard this, but Columbia seemed to get even louder. She sprung up from the mattress as she straightened her striped pajamas.

"Frankie, ya be quiet! At least Riffy's loyal ta her!"

"Oh, here we go-"

"I thought we talked about this, Frankie!"

"We did! And you've known since day one that I'm not stable with my relationships! Yet, you're still so bloody possessive!"

"Oh, I'm possessive? The one time I got over ya, ya murdered my boyfriend!"

"I murdered him because he was apart of _my_ experiment! He was useless to me!"

"And ya didn't even give your plan a second thought because ya weren't thinkin' about anyone else but yourself!"

"Don't you dare-"

"You listen ta me, you filthy tranny perv!"

As the two continued to shout at each other, Magenta finished applying her lipstick and tuned to face them. Riff put on his work clothes and shoes, listening as well.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just go?"

"Because, I love you, Frankie!"

The whole room went silent. Columbia's face was red from anger as more tears fell from her eyes. Frank grew speechless, unsure of what to say to her.

"It isn't fair! Ya just go off into Frankie Land and do whateva ya want! Ya never care about how I feel! Have ya ever loved me at all?"

The prince paused for a moment before speaking.

"Columbia, Darling… You knew this was going to end sooner or later-"

"OH, JUST SHOVE IT, FRANKIE!" the groupie yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed past him, rushing back down the stairs as she sobbed even more. Frank rolled his eyes.

"She's so bloody dramatic…"

Magenta instantly glared at him.

"You are ze biggest bastard I've ever met! You can't just meddle vith her heart like zat!"

"I can if I wish to! Just like I can order you two around if you become too cocky!" he yelled back.

"Master, she didn't mean-" Riff tried to mutter.

"Oh, your sister has made it very clear what she means, Riff raff!" Frank began to rub his temples with his index finger. "Since you two are already up and about, why don't you prepare some breakfast to redeem yourselves?"

Magenta wanted to claw out his eyes with her bright red nails., but Riff firmly grasped her wrist to stop her from doing so. The prince tuned away and began to make his way back downstairs.

"I expect you both to be in the kitchen within five minutes!" he called out. Soon, his footsteps faded away. Riff stood up and grabbed a comb from the vanity, quickly brushing through his hair. Magenta frowned to him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He went over to his sister and kissed the top of her head. "Just put on some shoes and we'll go make some food."

Magenta nodded before stepping into her black high-heeled boots. She tied them up sloppily, then stood back up and let her brother lead her out of their room.

"I'm going to spit in his food. But don't tell anyvone."

Riff Raff chuckled slightly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Your secret is safe with me, love."

 **(There you lot go! I'm going to be working on chapter two more today, but I'm pretty sure I'm just going to combine chapters two and three. I'm not entirely sure yet. But I hope you guys like this new version, and don't be afraid to review! Thanks!)**


End file.
